halofandomcom-20200222-history
2401 Penitent Tangent
2401 Penitent Tangent is the Monitor of Installation 05.Halo 2's Gravemind level Although only shown briefly during the encounter with the Gravemind deep in the bowels of Halo, 2401 Penitent Tangent is nearly identical to its brother monitor, 343 Guilty Spark, with the exceptions that its voice is deeper than Guilty Spark's and its "eye" glows red instead of blue, possibly indicating a state of combat mode or rampancy. Also the holes on the side of 2401 Penitent Tangent are rectangular instead of round. He behaves much like 343 Guilty Spark does in his non-rampant state, and still shows regard for protocol. According to a Forerunner artificial intelligence, Tangent neglected repairs of his Installation's Flood Containment Facility, resulting in several break-outs by the xenoform and possibly the catastrophic outbreak that resulted in the organism's possession of the area around Installation 05's Library. There is a high chance that this Monitor was captured (by the Gravemind) while in combat as it is in still in "combat mode" and glows dimly with its outer casing appearing to be damaged. He is not encountered again after Master Chief meets him beneath the Library of Installation 05 (when he was captured is still uncertain), and he is not seen when Gravemind occupies High Charity. His fate following the Battle of Installation 05 is uncertain. Cold Storage Transmission REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced catastrophic specimen containment failure. All apertures into facility will be locked until further notice. Atmosphere evacuation and of ambient temperature protocols have already been enacted. Request maintenance and security detail earliest opportunity. minutes elapsed since initial containment failure. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Waiting for maintenance and security detail. minutes, 9 seconds elapsed since request. REPORT: CONTAINMENT FAILURE Still waiting for maintenance and security detail. hours elapsed since request. REPORT: SECURITY BREACH LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site has experienced a security breach via emergency stream space transportation conduits. Emergency stream space transportation conduits have been placed in recursive mode to contain unauthorized hostile lifeforms. Request emergency security detail. Still waiting for primary maintenance and security detail. hours, 14 minutes, 6 secondselapsed since initial request. REPORT: DERELICTION OF DUTY 2401 TANGENT has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. LOG: QUERIED ADJACENT FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility beta, gamma, epsilon, zeta, and kappa sites have all replied normal within expected constraints. This would tend to signify that the containment failure was purely mechanical in nature; perhaps a manufacturing flaw. As no agent has accessed site in the past hours, 4 minutes, 46 seconds—for a 61360 hour, 54, minute, 2 second margin of error—sabotage would seem unlikely. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 184K. Local maintenance and security hubs have failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request up to oversight. LOG: REQUEST UNANSWERED LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site is currently being held at atm / 278K as atmospheric seals were showing signs of stress. oversight has failed to reply within expected constraints. maintenance and security request all the way up to 2401 TANGENT. LOG: UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS TO FACILITIES LF.Xx.3273 research and containment facility; site emergency stream space transportation conduits have been accessed by unauthorized parties. LOG: FILED COMPLAINT TO INSTALLATION 00 2401 TANGENT, monitor of Installation 05, has been lax in the areas of maintenance and security. Requests for aid in said areas have gone unanswered by both 2401 and subservient systems well beyond expected constraints. Quotes *"Greetings. I am 2401 Penitent Tangent. I am the Monitor of Installation 05." - In the beginning of level Gravemind. *"A Reclaimer? Here? At last! We have much to do! This facility must be activated if we are to control this outbreak." - When he saw the Master Chief. *"Not true. This installation has a successful utilization record of 1.2 trillion simulated and one actual. It is ready to fire on demand." - To the half - Flood form of the Prophet of Regret. *"And you know nothing about containment! You have demonstrated a complete disregard to even the most basic protocols!" - To the half Flood form of the Prophet of Regret before the Gravemind told him about his containment. Appearances *Halo 2 **Gravemind **Backwash *Halo 3 **Cold Storage Trivia *Penitent Tangent seems to be in a combat state while in the midst of the Gravemind (signaled by the red glow). The Gravemind may have only manipulated it just as 032 Mendicant Bias had been by the original Gravemind, because he still had intentions to activate installation 05. *Some interesting facts are that 2401 Penitent Tangent's number, is 343 Guilty Spark's number, multiplied by 7, bungie's famed favorite number, 2401 is 7^4, or seven to the fourth power, and 2+4+0+1=7. Sources Category:Forerunner A.I.